


Smiling Eyes

by PaleoM



Category: White Collar
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 04:58:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaleoM/pseuds/PaleoM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's just something about him that makes me catch my breath and watch</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smiling Eyes

Just something that occurred and got written down:

 

It’s not his lying smile: (Peter POV)

It’s not his blindingly beautiful smiles that Peter waits for, though he’s seen plenty that do. He’s seen people open up to them like a flower to the sun, maybe because they are bright as any sun. Peter hates these bright smiles that are nothing but an illusion that Neal uses to lie with, to hide behind. 

It’s the crooked ones, the sloppy ones, the ones that look like they surprised Neal himself, the ones that come from his heart. Those are the ones that make Peter catch his breath, make him unable to look away until he has catalogued every curve. 

 

It’s not his smiles: (Neal POV)

Neal thinks that most people look for Peters wild smiles, the one accompanied by a care free laugh, but to Neal they always seem a little of the rails. Peter’s eyes always rove away as if embarrassed to make eye contact when he’s being so free, and anybody else would want to capture a part of that freedom. Neal’s not immune to it, those do capture his curiosity. He watches those fleeting moments but, if anything it’s the smiles that start from nothing that catch his breath as he watches them spread slowly across Peter’s face like emotions bubbling to the surface. 

But, it isn’t the smile itself that makes him pause, it’s because they make you notice Peter’s chocolate brown eyes. It never has been Peter’s smiles that capture Neal’s attention; it’s always been his eyes when they turn intense and make you feel you’re the only person in his world. That is the thing that makes Neal stand still and just watch, unable to look away least he miss a second of something more stunning than anything he’s seen. Neal’s tried to paint them, they are so ingrained in his memory that it should be easy, but they always lose something because he can’t paint Peter’s heart into them, no matter how he tries. So, Neal waits and watches and when Peter turns that gaze on him, he is captivated once again.


End file.
